Solar Gaurdian
Solar Guardian The Solar Guardian is a Hardmode boss that Can be Summoned in the Solar Temple During the daytime by using a Sun Fragment (Which is dropped from the Solar Templars at 1% chance) at a Solar Altar. Stats *50,000 HP *60 defense, *200 contact damage *alternates between 5 attacks Attacks 1:Teleporting behind the player and running towards them. 2:Throwing explosive fireballs that deal 100 damage a piece. 3:Firing Solar Beams towards the player dealing 75 damage. 4:Jumping above the player and crashing down, instantly killing an unarmored player (400 dmg) if caught underneath, inflicting the Shock wave Debuff if on the ground for 10 seconds. 5: Teleports to a random side of the player releasing a blinding light that, if the player is looking at that direction, it inflicts the Blinded and Stoned debuff. Second Form Once it reaches 20,000 HP It goes into it's second form. Stats * It's second form has 80 defence, * 300 Contact Damage, * Rotates between 6 attacks. Attacks 1:Teleporting behind the player and running towards them at a faster speed than its first stage. Looking at it inflicts the player with the debuff Blinded and Slow. 2: Lobbing large fireballs that deal 200 damage a piece. Cannot destroy blocks. 3: Firing Solar Flares at the player at a very fast rate, which deal 150 damage and inflict the Daybroken Debuff. 4: Jumping on to the player dealing 500 damage, killing a unarmored player at max life. Also inflicting the Shock Wave debuff for 30 seconds If the player is on the ground. 5: Teleporting in a random position behind the player also shining a bright light that inflicts the Blinded and Slow debuffs for 30 seconds and Stoned debuff for 10 seconds. 6: A portal, similar to that of a coin portal, will appear above the player shooting a laser beam that deals 400 damage to the player if hit. Drops * Solar Steel (20-50) - 100% * Loot Bag (Solar Guardian) - 100%(Expert Mode) * Solar Void Cannon (Expert Mode) Only one of these will be dropped: Sundance Staff - 16.6% Prism Of Solaris - 16.6% Solar Shotgun - 16.6% Sniper Of The Sun - 16.6% Sunsaber - 16.6% Sunarang - 16.6% Expert Mode The Expert Mode Version of the Solar Guardian has double the Health and 1/3 more Damage, gains one new attack in the first form and two in the second form, and always inflicts the "Daybroken" Debuff for 10 seconds upon contact. His new attacks are: In his first form he will run towards the player shooting fire above him periodically, dealing 300 Damage and inflicts the Daybroken Debuff for 20 seconds. In his second form he will curl up in a ball and jump up and down across the room dealing 1200 damage, instantly killing most players. He will do the same attack from his first stage but deal 400 damage instead of 300. Strategies And Tips It is a good idea to build a catwalk three blocks from the top of the room as he is six blocks tall and cannot fit there, cheesing most his attacks. The Great Warrior, Great Sorcerer, Great Ranger, or Great Summoner Sets will help a lot as each have a buff which all provide life-saving buffs that saves you from death every three minutes and bring you back to full health. (All classes get "Ancient Ritualism", Melee gets "Tank's Defenses", which also halves all damage taken, and "Warrior's Vigor" which also allows you to deal double melee damage, Mages get "Alchemical Virtue", which also doubles buff time and halves the "Potion Sickness" debuff, and "Sorcerer 's Gift" which doubles all magic damage, Rangers get "Rangers Strike" which gives 100% Critical Strike Chance, and "Rangers Vision" which deals double ranged damage. Summoners get "Clairvoyance" which halves all debuff timers (other than Potion Sickness), and "Summoner's Soul" Which doubles all Summoner damage. (All the added buffs disappear if you get saved from death. All these buffs save you from death once every three minutes.) Eclipse Form In expert mode, during a Solar Eclipse, he goes into a Eclipse Form, in which he gains new attacks and drops, as well as generally being stronger. Stats * 70,000 HP * 300 contact damage * 80 defense. * Inflicts the Shadowflame debuff upon contact * cycles through 5 attacks Attacks 1: Firing 3 fiery beams which deal 70 damage each. 2: Teleporting behind the player then rolling towards them. 3: Shooting the Sun behind him at the player like a boomerang dealing 350 damage. 4: Opening up two portals which both summon 5 Solar Templar Sorcerers, Solar Templar Summoner, Solar Templar Archers, or Solar Templar Knights. 5: Summons Five Evil Crystals around him that fire lasers at the player, each having 50 HP, and dealing 150 dmg, also inflicting the Shadowdoom Debuff. Second Form He will go to his second form when he reaches 30,000 HP Stats *120 defence *450 Contact Damage *Inflicts the Shadowdoom Debuff upon contact. *Screen goes completely black, so you can only see you and it. *Cycles through two attacks. Attacks #Fires lasers all over the room (75-150 lasers) that cannot pass through blocks ##Fires 200- 250 lasers when below 10,000 HP ##Does this attack twice when below 5,000 HP #Continuously fires one Giant laser for 5 seconds that does 500 dmg. ##Fires for 6 seconds once he reaches 20,000 HP. ##Shoots a second smaller laser that deals 250 dmg, 3 seconds in , once he reaches 10,000 HP. Drops 20-50 Solar Steel 100% Dark Core 100% Black Hole Cannon 100% Only one of these will drop. GigaLazer 50% Laser Crystal 50% Only one of these will drop. Sunbeam Rifle (25%) Super Sun (25%) Templar Portal Staff (25%) Dark Crystal Staff (25%) Category:Bosses Category:Hardmode Bosses Category:Post Moon Lord